


No Complaints Here

by quin_quin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Crying Fetish, Cuddling, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Lots of blushing, M/M, Multi, Penetration, Pet Play, Petplay, Power Play, Rough Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, aggressive sex, writing tags are difficult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quin_quin/pseuds/quin_quin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fall into the underground, and the third person you met here isn't quite what you expected. You're not going to complain though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This isn't what I expect but I'm not upset over it

**Author's Note:**

> So this was all based on a conversation with one of my friends about how cute and funny I think this situation would be. I loved writing this, and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I don't plan this to be non-con, I'll add tags and warnings as I go!

You stepped out of the big stone doors, tired and saddened. That yellow flower tried to help you, which left you only with regret as Toriel slayed…..well ….. him…. If flowers can have gendered pronouns, that is.  
Light graced your eyes as your feet stomped in soft light snow, fresh enough to not make much of a sound. Understanding fully that this place was not like home, you walked with purpose. Confidence ran through each leg waiting for the next thing to approach you. You held your shoulders back as far as you could, which wasn’t very far due to the cold getting to you in your rather thin clothes. Wrapping your arms around your lower ribs below your breasts, a shiver ran its course throughout your body. Your weak sneakers sopping wet with the bottoms of your jeans. 

A large branch you pass snaps. You jump and look back at it, taking the few steps to check it out. Instead of worrying yourself you decide to tell yourself ‘Never mind all that’ and continued on your way. You meet up to a bridge with a rather large blockade made of logs. At this point in time you hear soft footsteps heavy enough to crunch what you assume to be a layer of ice under the fresh snow, ice much too thick for someone of your weight to break. Shivers run through your body again as you feel eyes fixated on you. Before you can hear words from the stranger’s voice, you turn around to gaze at them.

To your surprise it was a wide, big boned skeleton. Despite their fur-lined hood being up, covering their face, you understood they were a skeleton by the exposed lower legs showing off the lovely tibia and fibula. Considering you have seen a talking flower and a fire wielding goat lady you considered this a low leveled surprise on your list of expectations. Their arms remove themselves from the monsters jacket and extend out to you. Your arm extends and shakes the hand of the skeleton. They let off an odd warmth from his bones; you decide not to think too hard about it. 

“Hi there, human. I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton.” Their hood dropped, revealing his face. First thing you noticed was their round short fat head, how big and circular their eye sockets were, and then the big set of sharp teeth in their mouth. The way they looked made you smile. Sans was pretty attractive you thought. For a skeleton that is. “Well, you gon’ sit there and be rude ta me, human?” They growled, which cause their mouth to move and you notice the one gold capped fang.  
“I’m sorry, I’m _______(Your name)” A meek smile leapt to your face as you closed your eyes, averting your gaze from their mouth. 

Grunting, they released your hand. “Well, _______ You betta be wary ‘round these parts ‘cause ya lucky it was me and not my brother. He’s like a taller meaner version of me, ya hear?” Their, what you assume to be the equivalent to eyebrows, furrowed as they looked you right in the eyes. “He catch ya and you won’ get time ta react, he will knock ya where ya stand.” Your eyes perked up at the mention of a brother, you ignored the death part of the shorter skeleton and instantly got a little bit excited.  
“Brother? Are you a brother too?” You ask, just in case as deep voices never mean that someone is male identified. This question was given a confused look.

“Yes? What kind of dumb ass question is that, ya fucking stupid?” You were about to defend yourself before he waved his hand. “Listen human, I tend ta not do this shit. I s’posed ta turn ya in immediately, but your fucking behaviors fucking interest me and I want ya alive for a lil longer...” You tilt your head, not even listening to him and rather looking at his teeth. He was standing about a foot away from you and he kept talking at you so you leaned against the log blockade. He stopped when he realized you weren’t even paying attention. “What tha fuck were ya not even fucking listening to me?” He growled, almost screaming as he got right up to you. He was about half an inch taller than you and for some reason you felt that was incredibly adorable as he got one inch from your face. His one eye glowed red with fierce magic, as if it was a threat.

“You’re cute” You giggle at him like a child. This elicited a strong blush from this magically endowed skeleton. Frozen for a moment, he wasn’t sure how to feel. He really didn’t understand who the fuck fell down here. You look down at the rest of his entire and look at his red sweater. It was covered by his black jacket, you weren’t quite sure if it was fake leather, real leather, or quite possibly a cloth blend. Below that was some soft looking basketball shorts with orange stripes with red and black sneakers. He was so close you could smell his sweat, which smelled incredibly inviting. Biting your lip as you looked down caught his attention, snapping him out of whatever thought train he was on. His warm bony fingers grasped your neck and held you against the logs. Growling he got even closer. You couldn’t help but feel completely enamored by this squat, warm, musky, sweaty, toothy skeleton.

“What’s your fucking deal, kid?” He squeezed your throat tighter. In reality you recognize you should be terrified and you should be sobbing. You had no clue what was wrong with you. Instead of doing what you thought was the appropriate way to react to this treatment; you instead smiled and wrapped your hands around his head. Pulling him in close, you laid a soft kiss against his big fucked up teeth.

Your eyes were closed, so you couldn’t actually see him close his, but you could feel it from how his hands loosened and his body pressed against yours. Smiling against his bones, your hands went down his back, under his hoodie and turtleneck sweater, you felt something under the thick cloth; it had spikes and was slightly cold. Your eyes opened to notice it was a dark red collar. You pulled on it and pulled Sans closer to you. Your hands slid to his front. Your right held him close, which seemed to make him weak as his hands loosened more and his bones shook. You assumed this was like the shivers you get when you get lightly aroused. Your left hand pulled down the front of the turtleneck and brushed the rough feeling clavicle. He seemed too into this because after you touched there, he grunted and pushed himself off by your shoulders. It hurt but you didn’t mind. It kind of stung in a sexy way to you. 

What you assumed was him gritting his teeth; you saw his cheeks red blush spread to his whole face and beads of sweat gently caressing his forehead. He looked concerned, confused, and maybe aroused. The idea of an aroused skeleton made you giggle. You thought about how a normal skeleton couldn’t even have a dick if it were human due to anatomy, then you reminded yourself that you were not dealing with a normal skeleton and you shouldn’t limit him before you even know him that well. You also acknowledge that you are incredibly relaxed for a situation that could very much get you killed.

“You’re the most fucked up human ta ever fall down here, what the fuck is wrong with you?” He panted, his breath coming out in small clouds. You looked him up and down, then back at those teeth. You don’t know why everything that would make him ugly, his mouth, his stench, his eyes, it made your heart melt. He just was so attractive to you, he was ugly-cute.

“I think you’re really cute and attractive.” Your voice was strained, when he gripped your throat some mucus got caught in your windpipe causing you to cough after. He seemed unsure how to react, you assume that no one ever compliments. “I think you stink, but like… in a good way.” You added after coughing. This seemed to get under his skin and you enjoyed it albeit it made you concerned for your own mental health. You wanted him to give you that look more; you wanted to test his limits for compliments because this just made you more and more curious each time. “I also like how you’re warm, much better than the snow. You look nice and stuff.” 

Maybe that last sentence was a mistake. Next thing you know you’re on the fucking snow freezing your back off, him on top of you. “Stop it, kid. Ya don’t know what the fuck y’all talking about.” His sneaker was between your legs, pressed against your crotch, as if insinuating he is going to break your pelvis. “If ya don’t….” He grunted a laugh. You found it rather erotic as his deep voice already made you shiver inside. “I might have to prolong this death.” His foot pressed in deeper, crushing your genitals. Oddly you like this. You never have this kind of rough play where you came from and the new stimulation was very warmly welcomed with the soft low moans you gave. Placing his face in his hand, he shakes his head. “Of course you’re a fucking FREAK.” Smiling, your hands already were above your head.

“I don’t know what kinda humans you have fallin’ down here, all I know is that if you keep doing this I might enjoy this torturous death a bit more than you’re capable of understanding, skelecutie.” You wink up at him and he seemed at a loss. It’s like he can’t even comprehend that someone as fucked up as you even exists. You don’t mind, it actually flatters you a bit. Grumbling some, what sound like curses, he gets down on his knees between your legs. “Are you intending this to be very sexual? Do skeletons have sex? Where I’m from this is pretty sexual as is.”

“SHUT UP!” He yells at you. You flinch but that’s it. He sighed “Yes, yes, and I don’t care.” He didn’t like all these questions, compliments. They seemed to be tiring him, his angry eyebrows turned more sympathetic, or like he was going to cry. It’s hard to tell with someone who’s bones. “I’m gon’ fuck ya, ya fucking FREAK. I assume y’all will like it. Just fucking shut ya trap otherwise I’ll kill ya on the fucking spot, got it?” Pursing your lips you nod and giggle to yourself.   
Even though you are processing this as him trying to rape you, you don’t really think it will work since you’re already consenting. You won’t tell him explicitly otherwise it’ll ruin the illusion for him, you’re sure. You don’t really stop to think about how you’re just being relaxed about all this, mostly because you stopped caring since this was all or nothing, and also because his warm bony hands were going up your thin shirt. “You know my hands aren’t bound right?” You smile as he grunts in apathy. Clearly he doesn’t care since you already are holding your hands up there. He presses into your sides and you giggle, he presses higher and higher and gets to your under bust. You look down to see how he will deal with it since you’re mostly here cause you’ve never fucked a skeleton and you think it will be fun. Sans just simply pushes it up. You sigh in a bit of disappointment. You sense he’s not all in this and wonder if it’s because you’re not convincing as acting unwilling. You tickle the idea of acting a bit distressed for him. You decide not to. 

He grunts as he presses his hips against your butt. As a reaction you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist. You notice this feels interesting, as he has nothing but large bones, you can wrap your legs tighter than you are used to and decide to just lock your ankles together. Feeling your back getting wet you get uncomfortable. “You better produce something warm to wear for me after this, asshole, im getting wet and cold.” He acts as if he didn’t hear you as his hands stop teasing around the sides of your breasts and grip onto your nipples. You react to his pleasing, by blushing and moaning. Arching your back, your sounds of pleasure excite him. You can feel heat rising near your chest where you can tell his face is from his jagged breath. Looking down you see his eye glowing as he uses magic to give himself a tongue. “Well I don’t know what I expected” You whispered to yourself as you realize it’d be stupid to not think he’d use his magic to make shit up for him. You felt that same warmth near your crotch and you weren’t entirely sure if that was from you or him, and confirmed it was his when he ground it into you.

“Harder” You moan quietly. You can see his face confused by this demand. “Grind harder into me, Sans” You say sterner than before. He rolls his hips harder and slower than before. Your moans get deeper and longer as he stimulates your clit. You can see curiosity sprouting in his eyes as he listens to you. Apparently he underestimated how fun foreplay can be for some people. He began to grind as hard as he could; it made you lay yourself down flat again in pleasure. Your head turned. His arms propped him up as he watched intently. You whisper about being close to your edge, your legs shaking and pulling your hips up to meet his, barely wanting let his move. Hitching up your breath you release yourself in your clothes, blushing as you pant to catch your breath.  
He laughed. “Did ya really get off on that?” You nod shamelessly. “Kid, I was barely against ya for five minutes.” Realizing the time, you blush a bit more and shrug.

“I get off easier than most, asshole.” He smiled a true smile, his whole face lit up as he laughed at your behavior. “You got two choices, dip shit.” You growled, crossing your arms as you realize you’re pretty cold. “You get me somewhere warm, or at least off the damn ass ground, and we go from there, or you fuck me here and get it over with.” He looked taken aback by this boldness and he didn’t respond for a few seconds before shaking his head.

“Ya really are something, aren’t ya?” You nod and decide to make the choice; you were antsy and wanted more than just dry humping. Well… Now wet humping. You buck your hips up and groan.

“I thought you were scary, but really you’re a chatty cutie who doesn’t know what to do.” You tighten your legs which caused him to slide lower onto you.

“What tha fuck does that mean?” He growled.

“You ain’t shit. You’re all bark and no bite, puppy.” You tugged his collar playfully. His look said it all; he was going to give you the rough shit.

That’s just what you wanted.


	2. Never took 'im for one of those

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get brave enough to ask Sans some questions.

“You ain’t shit. You’re all bark and no bite, puppy.” You tugged his collar playfully. His look said it all; he was going to give you the rough shit.

Without saying anything he stood back on his knees and flipped you over, his hands digging into your skin. Your face was pressed into the snow, your hands allowed to be free. You felt his warmth wrap around your waist and unbutton the front of your pants. Sliding them down, he reveals your underside up to your mid-thighs. ‘Great, now my front legs and chest are going to be cold.’ You thought to yourself before getting distracted by very warm prodding. Sans placed his hands on your hips and you realized that would mean he is standing on his knees. ‘Did he make a dick too? Seems plausible…’ you trailed off before squeaking, his cock pushed as deep as he could. You felt your labia rolling against his magic shaft.

“Y-you’re too dry, idiot…” you hissed. “S…spread me out or something!” you exclaimed. Huffing, you assume he is getting upset by your attitude towards him. You don’t care. He won’t get it in all the way if your outer labia are dry. He complies by pulling out slightly and spreading your skin near your hips. With one more thrust he pulled out enough liquid to lubricate his cock. Growling with pleasure, you cross your arms in front of your face and pant into your fabric. Being much too focused on the sensations running through your body, you don’t hear the grunts and moans slipping from the ugly skeletons teeth. His labored breath matched his thrusts as the small hands resumed being on your hips. You tensed up; your body tingled all over as you knew you were about to climax once more. Not being able to tell, Sans missed your cues keeps going at it, not close enough to his own release. Your moans began to pick up in pitch, you begin to stutter out words you cannot complete before your entire being shook with your next release. 

Noticing the difference in your body, Sans slowed to a stop. “Did ya really cum again, ya fucking weirdo?” You shake your head, face buried into your arms, face heated with embarrassment. You hated how easy you were to get off. “Ya lying ain’t that great when ya like this, sweetheart. Ya loosened up on me after your lil shaking fit.” He growled and flipped you back around to face him, back on the snow that is now half melted around you. “Y’all are the fucking weirdest fucking human to ever fall down these parts. I ain’t got enough time ta fucking fill ya up with ya cumming all over yourself at so much the slightest touch.” He sounded mad. You wondered why he didn’t have enough time. “I gotta get back ta post before my brotha gets back here ta check in on me. You’ll have to hide under the stand then.” You didn’t register what kind of face you were making; all you knew is that in your heart you felt a weird sort of satisfaction at this gruff skeletons reaction to your body. For once you didn’t feel embarrassed about cumming easily since it made this lil guy get all confused. Grunts followed his big, ugly, perfect teeth as he stood up. “Get your fucking clothes on, whore.” He leaned against the post, cock flopped out on his thighs and hands getting out of his pockets. 

Sitting up you gazed at his member, thick and rather nicely shaped, uncut like you prefer. You noticed its weight was enough to make it slump down, pointing to the earth below. You stood up, pulled up your underwear, and grumbled. “Can I at least have something to wear so I don’t freeze to death here, skeleton?” Your arms crossed themselves against your chest as you watch him pull his cock back into his basketball shorts.

“Y’all gon’ have to wait til I get home for that, which is about another hour, we gotta get back ta my stand otherwise you’re gon’ have ta meet my brotha and well… I’d rather you alive.” He smirked, eye still glowing red as he gripped your hand. In a blink of an eye you were standing next to a wooden stall in the middle of all the snow. Sans pulled you down and shoved you into the small space. You barely fit and blessed that the stall had wood flooring on top of plain dirt to save your flesh from the ice cold snow. Sans sat on a stool, his knees pushed in, and each leg on either side of you like he would normally sit. Hearing more crunching snow, these footsteps sounded a bit lighter than the ones previously.

You didn’t shift at all, and rather sat still, breathing softly as you focus on listening. You hear a higher pitched voice than the smaller skeleton. “Sans, what do you have to report on this side of the forest?”

“Well, Papyrus, I patrolled ta look for any humans and saw none, went all the way ta the ruins too.” Sans tapped his bony tips against the counter. 

“This is very good brother, I am glad to see you getting your work done for once.” Papyrus made a comforting approval noise before the footsteps slid against the snow and began moving away from where you hid. The world fell silent for what felt like ten minutes before you tapped the shin of Sans.

“Was that your brother?” You whisper. Sans nods, not saying anything to you. This frustrates you because you can’t actually see him and assume he is ignoring you. “Well? If you nodded I can’t see you asshole.” You huff. 

“Yes he is, you’re too fucking nosy, human.” Frowning you notice that albeit the amount of time that had passed, there was still a mass amount of heat emanating between the two strong bones. You poked blindly into the dark unknown of his pant leg, since it was left open to you. A jolt ran through his body and he yelped. “What the fuck is wrong with you!” Pushing himself backwards he stood up. He began to pace back and forth. 

“I’m just curious, it doesn’t really matter if I die at this point honestly, so I might as well explore while I can, right?” You poke your head out from underneath.

“What the fuck, do ya even care about getting’ the fuck home?” You shook your head and he laughed. “Y’all are the first human ta get that simple fact that, well, ya probably will never get home anyways.” You smile up at him. “What ya smiling at now?” He stopped his feet as he noticed your facial expression.

“Is your brother like you, sexually?” You covered your smile and choked giggle as the squat skeleton’s white pupils faded and his bones lit a muted pink. “I bet he’s cute too, he sounds like it.” You add, noticing the skeleton began to sweat, his smile dropped.

“He has never considered anyone cept… Well…” You notice the tough mask crumbled and something clicked.

“You fuck your brother.” You plainly stated. Your face fell flat and he jumped. Tugging his collar he began to stammer and sweat more, denying things you haven’t even mentioned or thought of. “You really are bad at lying about this, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Your smirk felt malicious enough to catch your thoughts. Him getting flustered filled your chest with some weird feeling, almost affectionate.

“I’m gonna fucking kill ya if ya don’t shut up with this tough bitch act, human.” He sat down again, your body between his legs as he got quiet.

“You may be acting but I ain’t acting, Sans.” You smiled wider as your eyes narrowed, focused on his white pupils under furrowed brows. Gritting his teeth, his legs snap close, causing you to whimper. 

“Ya fucking bitch, I’m gonna shut that damn mouth of yours even if for a short time.” He tugged your hair up. You loved it, no human was this rough with you and you actually liked it. A breathless gasp escaped your throat before your eyes plastered themselves on his left hand, which was drifting to his crotch to pull out the magic cock. Licking your lips, you smile. You can tell in his face as you glanced up that he was disturbed by how into everything you were. You waited for his hand to guide you closer to his cock, Sans clearly still wanted release regardless of how uncomfortable he felt.  
He pressed towards you. You pulled forward and accepted this gift in your mouth, probably hilting the length a bit too soon as you did so at the first motion. Jumping, his bones rattled at the very quick and sudden heat and texture change. He jerks your hair back which hurts your scalp, the tingling in your head only causing a dull buzz as you stick to your position. Thick and down your throat is exactly what you liked and you weren’t going to let go until you couldn’t breathe. Finally after what felt like forever of your muscles contracting against his sensitive folds around his head, you pulled your head back, opening your mouth. Heavy breaths escaped you as you swirled your tongue under his foreskin, making him moan curses. Catching your breath, your gaze met his as his sweat fell down his skull. Greeting Sans with a smile you go down again, filling mouth and throat happily.

“F…fuck!” He clenches, face contorts into one almost like pain. Your eyes stayed on him as best as you could, feeling his shaft throbbing for release. Forcing your muscles, you purposefully begin to swallow with a rhythm. “fuckfuc…k……fuck!” he shivered with how much he was tensing up before he burst into your body, spilling his own special brand of semen into your mouth as you began to pull out halfway when you felt it coming. Catching his breath, he stared down at you. Opening your mouth playfully you show his load to him before moving up and giving his teeth a small peck, swallowing as you made contact. “You’re… a freak…” Smiling wider, you kiss his knee and scooted as far back as you could under his desk. You saw his blush on his cheeks but it’s not like you were going to tell him you saw, he might get more flustered and you might have to do something afterwards.

You sat in silence for ten minutes before you groaned. “How long do I have to sit here, I’m gonna freeze to death, Sans!” crossing your arms you felt him nudge your shoulder.

“Shuddup, we got like, 30 minutes left. This ain’t tha best, ya don’t have ta make it worse, ya hear?” Sighing, you lean against his shins, shivering. You hear him groan, the stool whining at his weight shifting to lean on the table.

“Is it always like this?” You rub his bones up and down softly, feeling the ridges.

“Is what always like this?”

“Is your life always like this?” Something got caught in his throat because all of a sudden he was deathly still. You hit a sore spot it seems. Maybe it is just the unwavering feeling of monotony and despair you could imagine Sans was feeling, especially if he lived doing whatever his brother said every single day of his life and did nothing but stand post. Possibly you were the only thing different in his world, including past humans. Maybe you mistook his confusion with uncertainty within himself. Maybe he just didn’t want to like this newness in his life too much. Maybe he was afraid of liking you being willing, that it would make him soft if he preferred taking people willingly.

You realize you might be over thinking this and should try to speak or something.

“Hey, so tell me about your brother, other than he is an asshole.” Your hands move down to play with the edges of his sneakers, the tongue bending from his shins. The age on them showing through little tears and threads sticking out.

“Well…” He began, muffled; he must be pushing his mouth into his sleeves. “He used ta be real sweet to me. I am the older sibling and well. Raising someone is hard. It’s even harder when tables turn and all of a sudden you’re the one being taken care of, cept it is a different kind of ‘taking care of’.” You could hear his voice shake, threatening to give out any moment. “I don’t know how or when I got this way. It happens over time. It’s like when ya fucking look back on your life and ya just don’t know where it went wrong. Heh, well Papyrus is not very complicated but everyone ‘round here is terrified of him. They think he’s a mystery. If only they knew his weaknesses like I did…” His leg shifts, as if uncomfortable.

“If you know, and you’re unhappy, why don’t you just… Use them against him or like, out him?” You earned a genuine chuckle before the weight shifted back, now he was leaning back and you could see his face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“Kid, he could kill me with one hit. He knows this. That’s not what I’m afraid of. He does shit that haunts me still to this day, an’ I don’t wanna see any more of his cruelty. If there’s anythin’ else ya should know, he sometimes gets bored and decides he doesn’t need a good reason ta hurt people. If y’all decide ta reveal yaself to him then that’s ya choice, I can’t stop ya. Just understand that he is smart and cruel.” At this point he was almost sobbing; his voice shook but never stopped. He must be used to talking while crying because he didn’t hiccup yet. That or he wasn’t crying as hard as you think he is. “He will make ya regret letting him know of ya presence.” Using a sleeve, he wiped his eyes. “Ten minutes, just so ya know. Then I can walk home and give ya clothing.” 

You sat still, shocked at seeing a monster cry. Even when Flowey was being ripped apart by Toriel he didn’t cry. “Are you going to be okay?” You whisper, touching where his tummy would be on his shirt. You can guess his response; you still chanced your kindness.

He stopped for a moment, just staring down at you. “I have ta be, kid. I don’t got a choice.” You nodded, understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never expected him to be a cryer, but that's okay! He's still cute!
> 
> also you guys, thank you so much for the kudos!! My heart jumped when I saw them and they made me so happy to see <3 <3 thank you!!!


	3. Crybabies are my weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets you inside the house and into his room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is actually sfw guys =O

He stopped for a moment, just staring down at you. “I have ta be, kid. I don’t got a choice.” You nodded, understanding.

Controlling your breathing, you’re surprised you weren’t shivering at this point. Probably because Sans gives off a heat from his bones which actually radiated much like a human. It felt nice to cuddle again his legs, which he didn’t mind since his post isn’t very large and doesn’t leave much room for you to actually move around.

“Has it been ten minutes yet? It feels like I’ve been here forever.” Another chuckle from Sans and he leaned against the wood once more.

“Ya got three minutes left, kid. Ya can hold out.” You groaned and hugged his leg close.

“So how are you going to sneak me in? And why do you have to be so precise about when you leave?” Your cheek brushes his bones.

“For one, my brotha keeps track of when I leave so I don’t come home too early.” He leaned back and stood up so you could see him. “Two, I’m a bloody skeleton, ____. I’m sure I can hide ya somewhere until then. Ya don’t even smell like a human after going through the ruins, I only caught ya ‘cause I was on patrol and heard a commotion behind tha big ass doors.” He motioned for you to stand, and you complied. Lifting you with ease he pushed you into his ribs and pelvis. “Don’t touch any bones ya ain’t touchin’ already, I’m… ticklish.” Immediate attention was brought to the fact that his ribs were much higher than you expected and you only really reach about two or four of them, including the floating ribs. The way you were sitting, you thought you’d fall. It felt as if he had a pelvic floor for you to sit nicely on. “Did ya fucking hear me, ____?” How rude of you.

“Yes! Sorry, I’ve studied anatomy, but not this closely. I got… distracted.” He just groans back and lets his shirt flop down. Zipping up his jacket only half way before his hands take their place in the pockets, he begins to walk homeward. 

“Also keep ya trap shut for this, I can’t be a fucking crazy monster and talk ta myself. We can talk plenty at home.” You nod, knowing he can’t see you.

The walk home was a long one, about fifteen or twenty minutes. You didn’t mind since you weren’t cold. You were still wet and that had you still upset, but it wasn’t like you weren’t getting that fixed soon. The footsteps on crunching snow slowed, you looked down to see if you could see down his pant leg. You could but it didn’t do anything since everything was snow. All that you got to see were the imprints of muddy shoes from other citizens walking around. You wondered why it was muddy but then accepted that maybe the entire underground wasn’t just snow and ice. You felt tension inside Sans as he opened a door. You watched as the flooring changed into a wooden one and you assumed you’d made it home.

“Sans, you’re back and you’re late.” A voice rang from what sounded like in front of you. Sounded like Papyrus.

“I’m sorry, Boss. Took the long way home.” Sans shifted around and you saw a rug. It looked soft but not very colorful. Footsteps drew near, sounding angry.

“You weren’t sleeping were you?” It almost screamed. Sans took a step back.

“N-no, Boss! I wasn’t, I promise!” He sounded so scared, like he was going to cry again. You could hear someone breathing heavily above you, not Sans but another monster.

“I don’t believe you, why would you be late if you weren’t sleeping? There is no long way, Sans, you fucking idiot. The two ways home take the same amount of time to get home! I checked.” You could tell Sans was going to do something rough, so you prepared yourself by gripping onto the part of his spine that you were allowed to touch.

“I-i…” Sound of defeat dripped off his voice. “I was…” He stumbled over himself. “I was awake, Papyrus!” A hard smack and you were tossed against his left side of his body, a grunt left his mouth but you weren’t sure if it was from the hit or from you pressing against his bones.

“Tell me what you were doing then, if you weren’t sleeping!” Papyrus grabbed Sans by his hood and lifted him

“I was…” You knew just like him he needs to tell some semblance of honesty. “C-crying…” Both of you tensed. Papyrus groaned in disgust as he threw his brother onto the ground. 

“Pathetic as always.” Sans was crying again, it was dripping down his spine onto your hands. “At least you didn’t do it in that fucking disgusting grease trap, Grillby’s.” The voice sounded softer now knowing the truth. Standing up, Sans quickly shuffled to the stairs and got halfway up them. “Dinner will be done soon. Don’t get too comfortable.”

At least Papyrus was kind enough to make them dinner. Quickly making it into his room, Sans closes the door, panting and wiping his eyes again. You release his spine and wait for him to raise the shirt. Being able to see the room now, as he reveals it, you notice it is very clean. You’d expect someone like him to be messy if only for the fact that he is not nearly as motivated as his brother for anything except sex. Climbing out with ease, you gazed around, noticing it was really bare. Just a bed, clothes basket, closet, dresser, and a boarded up window.

“It ain’t much, but ya can sleep in the closet. I’ll clean it out for ya and get some extra stuff. Boss doesn’t check my closet or dresser.” You nod as he shuffles about, grabbing things behind you and moving towards the closed doors. He opens the closet doors to show that even that is very bare. There was only a few boxes, some messy and filled with empty bottles, the rest with filled bottles. They were all mustard, you felt a bit sick. Mustard was a bit too tart for your tongue. Pulling out the boxes, he sets blankets and pillows down from his bed onto the floor. “It ain’t gonna be very comfortable, but it’ll be somewhere ta sleep.” He stands, hands on his hips as he looks at the small space he’s giving you. His back turned to you; you stepped up behind him and hug him close. Stopping solid, he seems unsure of what to do at this point. Before you register what you’re doing, you begin to gently rub his chest with your hands through the sweaty shirt. A motion that always calmed you down as a kid, just gentle rubs on your body. Being Sans doesn’t have as much body area as a human would, his chest would be probably the most soothing and non-sexual place for you to rub.

“Thank you…” It was muffled in his hood. You inhaled his scent through the fabric and faux fur. It was considerably gross a mix of smells under an overpowering layer of body odor. You really liked the way his sweat smelled. It was almost relaxing. Realizing what you’re saying you snapped back to what you were doing. Stepping back and releasing you instantly begin giving Sans space. “I’m… I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me…” No reaction on his end, your body tensed hoping you didn’t anger him with sudden affection.

In a blink of an eye you were against his bed, under him. His arms on either side of your body and he was looking down at you, singular eye red, teeth bared. You shivered only from the sudden movement before settling and taking in what was happening. The skeleton’s face was contorted, feigning anger. By the twitch in his brow bone, the crook of his smile, and the pace of his breath, you could tell his was breaking down inside. Regardless of his harsh demeanor, your arms rose. Wrapping around his neck, you pulled yourself up to him as his arms refused to lower himself. You held him to the right of your neck, refusing to let go. 

“It’s okay…” You whisper.

That broke the last stand he had holding himself from crying. His elbows bent, pinning you under his heavy ribs. Hands curled over your head, his body shook against yours. Wails muffled by the mattress and your body. Your soft hands loosened around his neck and begin to stroke his back and skull, breathing softly as you could while being crushed. You lay like this for a long time, holding him as he released his pent up frustrations to soak into the bed under you and into your skin. Eventually the tears stop, the shaking subsides, and you both were focused on his breathing. 

“Thassa good boy...” You hum, smiling. Call you weird but crybabies were just what you loved. You loved taking care of people, even if Sans wasn’t a ‘people’. Leaning on his elbows to look down at you, his breathing calmed down enough for him to speak. Shame covered his expression. He went to say something and you kissed him instead. Pulling his big, ugly, gross, smelly teeth against your lips, you hummed from your chest in joy. Not fighting anymore, he leaned down into the kiss, although he was unsure what to do as he didn’t have lips to repeat your actions. “Lemme on top.” You snuck between breaths. Rolling so you were straddling his pelvis, you stretched your arms. You realize your clothes were still wet and uncomfortable. You pulled off the sopping wet top and tossed it over to the side.

“SANS!” A yell came from down the stairs. You both jumped, you immediately slid off Sans boney lap to retrieve your shirt. Sans motioned for you to enter the closet door, growling under his breath. Heavy steps made their way up the stairs. You darted into the closet, hiding yourself in a warm blanket. The door now closed, you relied on your hearing. A few knocks on the door and it opened.

“At least give me time to fucking respond, Boss!” Sans yelled in his gruff voice. You didn’t quite catch what Papyrus had said as the door shut right as you heard him begin. 

You were alone finally. You decide to get rid of the messy cold clothes and lay naked under the three blankets Sans provided for you. Your face sunk into the soft pillow, it smelled like him. Relaxing, you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly im the fucking worst at summaries. I don't want to say too much or too lil. I will say that I am writing Papyrus a lil nicer than I've read him written, mostly cause I want this story to be everything I want to read but haven't read yet. If you'd like to make any suggestions, leave a comment! thank you for reading (also thank you so much for the kudos and the bookmarks!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter! Sorry I've been sick, I promise a longer one next update!

Rousing awake, you look around in the darkness around you. You recall where you were rather quickly, the smell of skeleton sweat greeting you first. Sleep still riddled your eyes and if it weren’t for your stomach beseeching you for food you would have just turned over and went back to sleep. Looking through the door slats of the closet, you can see the moonlight shining through Sans window. You can see something on the floor in front of the door and you open it slightly. There is a cold plate of spaghetti on the floor. Stomach growling, you open the door wide enough to slide it through. At this you notice the soft snoring of sans, his blanket moving up and down. Smiling, you close the doors and begin to dig into the food. Although it is cold it still tastes better than you imagined. 

The plate cleaned of most of its contents, saved for the dried on sauce, you place it near your feet and snuggle up to the pillow you were given. You take note of how you tossed a bit in your sleep, the three blankets now laying a bit of a mess. You bunched one up and made another layer on the floor to protect your body from the solid surface. About this time you heard Sans shuffling in his bed. His breath quickened and his sheets loudly rustling. Peeking through again, you see his arms tossing as if he was dodging attacks. Hearing him whimper under his arms over his face almost broke your heart. Standing up, you did what felt natural to you. Opening the door as quiet as you could, you padded across the floor to his twisting figure. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay…..it’s okay Sans…..” You whispered over and over near his head until he stopped thrashing about. Your hands rubbed his sweaty forehead, your voice not wavering as you spoke. You kept this up until he began to breathe normally, his brows unfurrow. You smile and keep rubbing his skull, studying his face in the moonlight. Feeling the weight in your eyes drag further down, you decide to go back to the closet. Sitting down, you take one last glance at the silhouette once more sleeping peacefully, covered in soft light. Closing the doors you return to your dreamless sleep.

When you rise again it is from Sans gently knocking on the door. The sound of the doors opening sound behind you and you turn to look up. “Mmh…?” You rubbed your eyes and yawned before noticing Sans was already blushing slightly.

“Hey, I saw ya got the food I left for ya last night. Today I’m leaving ya here so I left some snacks in my top drawer. If ya need ta fucking use the bathroom or whatever, its down the hall from my room. Don’t be a fucking idiot and don’t go wandering if ya think anybody is here.” You nod and yawn again. “Hey, listen ta me this is important.” He got down to your level, sitting on his knees, and pulled you up sitting. His blush grew on his face. “Ya can’t take a shower.” You instantly perked up at the words ‘cant’ and ‘shower’ in the same sentence.

“Why?” You ask, throat rather dry. 

“Because, Sweetheart,” He took in a deep breath “What if ya don’t hear Boss open the door to the front? What if he hears ya in the fucking shower? Sees ya there?” You thought about it and nodded. “I promise ta get ya buckets of water and shit ta wash off, but please just keep bathroom visits to just using it for whatever y’all use it for other than showering.” You nod once more and a breeze makes you realize why Sans is blushing. Your nipples erect from the temperature, you smile wide at him.

“Why are you blushing, Sans?” Growling, he turned his face away. “Do we have a lil time, buddy?” You giggle, turning his face back to you. “We never got to finish last night.” He looks up at you and considers it.

“I don’t time for me ta get off, but I sure as hell got time to get you off.” He chuckled. You understood what he meant and you blushed dark. “Tell me, Sweetheart.” He leaned close to your shoulder, his warm breath sending shivers down your spine in pleasure. “What gets ya going?” You knew what would get you off the fastest, and guided his hands accordingly.

His right hand on your breast and his left between your legs, you sigh into his ear “Bite me gently.” He complies, making you groan deep in your chest. His fingers gently tug at your nipple and rub against your nub. Panting and shivering before him already, you whisper another order. “S-shove your fingers in me…” Once again he complies. Digging and wiggling two of his fingers into your wet entrance, you moan his name into his neck. You felt him warm up afterwards, you assume this excited him. At this point it doesn’t take long until you’re already stuttering curses at him. Wiggling his fingers as deep as he can, you can hear him chuckle as your muscles contract around his hand.

“That wasn’t even a minute, Sweetie.” You whimper in response, still shaking and unable to speak properly, your body coming off from the high. “I’m starting ta like how easy ya are.” Biting your lower lip you watch as he stands up and wipes his hand on his pants. “I gotta go, wait like an hour before ya go ta the bathroom. Also don’t wander round the house, ya got shit up here.” You nod and smile like an idiot at him before he closes the closet door. “I’ll be home later, ___. Try ta stay up after dinner so we can play around?” You don’t respond and he’s okay with that. 

The bedroom door opens again before closing right after. Muffled yelling is heard, you ignore it.

You realize how cold this room is without any blankets on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people want me too I can draw scenes from here? Just let me know, feedback is great!! Thank you so much for reading/bookmarking and sending kudos!
> 
> <3 see ya next time <3


	5. The Master Judge of All Houses

You waited an hour, wrapped in sheets and focusing on the silence as your mind wandered. You thought about how you felt, how Sans treated you, and then how he reacted. You realized by his actions that he really just needs someone to hold him and make him feel safe. With his brother yelling at him all the time it probably takes a toll on him, not including how long they’ve been like this.

Sitting up, you make your way down the hall. You didn’t really need to use the bathroom but more so wanted to stretch your legs. Inside the bathroom was like a normal sized family bathroom, you laugh at how you expected it to be incredibly different. When you looked around you realize that a lot of what monsters have in their homes seem to be rather typical, even for humans. You also acknowledge that you’ve only been into one monster house as you don’t include Toriel’s house much of a home.

Going and peeing anyways you inspect yourself in the mirror on the back of the door. You stare at your facial features as you relieved your body and you notice you should brush your hair and probably wash your face. You looked rather dirty, and had that “old pussy smell” you got after not washing for a day or two. Scrunching your nose up you finish your business and used the toilet paper. Why they had toilet paper when they clearly didn’t need to use the bathroom escaped you. Also why they needed to eat didn’t occur to you. The sink reached your hips and was cool marble looking top. It had a sink and a small mirror on it as well, noticing a small knob you pulled it and revealed that it opened up. The contents were toothpaste and brushes. Also three empty boxes of Band-Aids, half used gauze that had a little bit of blood on it, and an eye patch that looked well worn.

Closing the door softly, you worry that those things were not all used by Sans. Noticing there was a cabinet and three drawers below the sink too you open them up. In the bottom two drawers were more toilet paper rolls. The top drawer had sewing supplies and hand soap. The cabinet had more band aid boxes, some empty some full. Behind the boxes was peroxide and rubbing alcohol and also shampoo. You shook your head at the thought of skeletons needing shampoo. Pushed behind all of that was a yellow bag that looked like a bathroom bag you’d take on planes with you. You didn’t open it as there was a big “P” written on the top of it. Closing everything you opened you looked around more. Recalling Sans telling you to not use the shower, if you were to wash your face or any of your body you’d need a washcloth.

The bathroom was a fairly easy layout, a bathtub shower mix with a plastic shower curtain with some ornate design in blue and black, a toilet beside the sink, a clothes basket beyond the toilet, and behind the bathroom door another door. Opening it, you find towels and washcloths. You grab two washcloths and dampen one. Lifting a leg up you rub your folds carefully, still pretty sensitive from all the action you’ve been getting. You rinse it off every now and then to make sure you do the best you can in this situation. Tossing the used washcloth into the laundry bin you wet the second one and began to rub your face with the softest side. Rubbing all the dirt off you smile at yourself. You take a moment to enjoy the lovely set up around you. Examining the bathtub you notice they have little star fish stuck to the bottom to avoid slipping, they use loofa’s, they like shampoo a lot as that is really all they have other than bar soap, and that the smell was much different than Sans’ sweat. 

You didn’t mind the way Sans smelled, it was more of a matter that, well, you only smelled that once you met him. The fresher air was nice, and you could smell a bit of what papyrus smelled like. Well you assumed that anyways. Sans didn’t smell like the shampoo so only Papyrus would smell like that right? Or maybe Sans uses it too and just has over powering smells? At this point you were focusing on other things so you didn’t go back to Sans’ room. This is the only other room you’re allowed to go into otherwise and you don’t want to risk getting in trouble just yet. 

Noticing the tiles you scrunch up your nose at the lack of bathroom mats. No one must have showered then because the floor was dry. Overall this bathroom was very basic and boring; you give it a 3 out of 10 review and go back to the skeletons room once more. Feeling hungry finally you caved in and looked at the stash he left behind for you. It was mostly bagged items you didn’t bother reading the descriptions of. If Sans wanted to kill you, the spaghetti would have done it, and this food is packaged, would he reseal it with air? That’s too much work. Sitting on his bed, it is extremely soft and makes you tired as you lay on it where he was the night prior. Eating the contents of the bag one by one you focus on the warmth of the covers, the flavor that was almost like caramel of the food he left you, and the way his room felt. It was warmer than the bathroom so you wonder if he has bad ventilation in his room.

Finishing up your snack, you felt rather full and disposed of the bag in the already filled garbage can beside the bed. Opening the top drawer again you noticed a water bottle as well. You began drinking it and it felt cold in your mouth, and popped in your throat like carbonated soda. Chugging half of the bottle you closed it up and put it back where you found it. Deciding you have mucked around enough and felt tired after lying in the super comfortable bed of Sans, you take a nap. 

Before falling you really had no time to sleep and here you could sleep whenever you wanted and didn’t have to worry about it! 

A kick to the side of the door woke you up and you grumbled from behind a pillow. You were lying on your stomach and snuggled in your blankets. “____, I’m home. I’m gonna go get food and be back up, ya better be awake when I come back ta feed ya. Pap’s food is better warm.” You rub your hand against the door as a response and listen to the skeletons heavy footsteps leave the room. Sitting up you rub your face and yawn. Now you were oversleeping, but that wasn’t much of a problem was it? What else were you to do when the brothers were gone? Scooting back, you lean against the cold wall of the small space and lean your forehead against the side. Using the small light escaping from the door you look down at your bare skin, how pale you seemed and how any and all wounds were gone. 

Zoning out, you think about what you could do tomorrow to keep your mind occupied while you waited the whole day because as much as you like sleeping during the day, grading the bathroom was incredibly boring. You were so in thought of what to ask for as entertainment during the day that you didn’t hear the door open and Sans enter, sniffling lightly. He called out your name and that snapped you out of things. Opening the door slightly you looked up at him, he was in the center of the room with a plate of food. 

“I brought you something to eat. It’s better than junk food.” He gave you a weak smile and you noticed the darkened lines down his cheeks.

“Why were you crying, Sans?” you ask, edging out of the closet carefully, acknowledging that he could lash out at you at any moment.

“It’s nothing…” You noticed a scuffing around his eyes, as if it had been hit roughly. “Please come eat.” You stood up and gently grabbed the plate. In the same motion you placed it on top of his dresser and hugged him to your chest. Rubbing the top of his head, you whispered his name.

“I’m very sorry you’re hurting. I don’t know what happened, and I’m still sorry that you’re hurting.” You kept repeating softly, you noticed he was lightly crying when he pulled back and looked up at you. Your heart melted at seeing his tears stream down his face. The soft skin on your hand wiped his tears away and filled his chest with calming warmth. He pulled you down and kissed you gently. Pushing your body against him, you made him stumble until his pelvis hit the edge of his bed. “I’m not going to hurt you, or make you do anything you don’t want to, so I need you to tell me things are okay.” He seemed taken aback by the sentence. You gather that no one really worried about his desires, limitations, and pain.

“Promise me you’ll listen…” He choked out. That sentence almost made you cry as well. He could see your eyes watering up and was about to say something.

“I promise. I promise. Just please tell me.” You cut him off. The nod of agreement was all you needed and your hands pushed off his jacket. Your chest pressed against his damp shirt as you kiss his forehead “This is about you, tonight.” You mumble. Pulling up the sweaty shirt, his body is revealed with his thick spiked collar. You tugged it gently, “Do you want this off?” 

He shook his head. “I-I want…” He began to sweat again. “I want… ya ta… be top and gentle.” Nodding, you push him back and lay him down on the bed. Getting on the bed, you straddle right above his pelvis, hovering over his spine. Brushing his cheek, you smile and take his hands. Placing each shaky hand on your chest, you blush and moan softly as he rubs the nipples.

Your hips grind back against his shorts. His hands kept twisting each perky nub, smile unsure of how to feel. “Don’t stop until I say so, pet.” You moaned under your breath. Scooting back, you felt a soft resistance against your butt. Rolling your tongue to sound like purring, you drift a hand down. Slipping under the elastic and grip the shaft. You notice it is a bit larger than before. You make note that his emotions affects size of the shaft. “Goooood boy~” Stroking his length, you see him sweat more and smile wider, his hands slowing on your chest. “You can let your hands rest now, pup.” He lets his hands fall to the sides of his head as he pants heavy. 

Pushing the elastic to right under his shaft, your hips grind back onto the tip, teasing your entrance. “P…please!” he whimpers under you.

“Please, what?” Staring right into his eyes, you lick your lips.

“Pl-please let me fu-fuck ya!” He groans and shivers, trying to hold his hips back from bucking up. Pondering it for a moment, you pull your hips up just to see his eyes desperately beg you. Giggling you then slam your hips all the way down causing him to gasp and groan behind his teeth. Being dominant you don’t make much noise, and instead furrow your brows as your hips rock against the thick cock inside of you. His tongue drooped out as you became more aggressive. Your hands pressed against his collarbones as you began a slow rhythm, pulling your hips up and down his cock. His whimpering and mumbling of curses motivated you to get faster and to strike deeper in yourself, slamming into your cervix over and over. Your own half-chuckle moans began to trickle out as you felt yourself getting close.

“I-I’m gonna!” you began to stutter out. Repeating the phrase, Sans clammy hands gripped your bare hips and began to thrust up against your motions. His facial expressions, which you were watching very carefully, lent you to believe that he was drawing close to his finale as well and you groaned out his name. Your body shook and tensed around his girth, causing him to grunt and whimper your name in response as he released his load into your core. As your body relaxed you focused on how he felt, twitching and panting under your grasp. He loosened his grip and smiled up at you. As he opened his mouth to say something, you gripped his collar and pulled him up into a kiss. Your tongue rubbed against his teeth before pulling back.

“You are super fucking cute.”

He blushed a dark red and looked away from you.

That was even cuter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a slow start so if you read to the end im glad, the beginning was intentionally written to drag on to emphasize just how incredibly boring not being able to do anything can be. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading, leaving comments, kudos, and bookmarking! it all means so much and helps motivate me to keep writing!


	6. Puppies Can Bite When Pushed

That night it was incredibly hard to let him go. He wanted to keep cuddling, his hands wandered all over your chest. You enjoyed it though, it felt nice to have someone be curious about your body, fascination with how it moved and functioned. His hands kept brushing over your hips and you could tell he wanted to explore your nether regions, you would say something about it, if it weren’t for his soft breathing and plush bed calling you to bed. 

“Sans, I’ve gotta get some rest…” you murmured against his forehead. “Can you leave me something to read or something? I’d like to shower tomorrow too.” You squeezed him close to your bare chest. “Clothes to sleep in would also be nice.” His arms wrapped around your waist and his fingers traced lazy shapes against your skin.

“Ya can wear any of my clothes, I’ll leave ya stuff ta read…” His grasp warmed up around you. “Could ya fall asleep in my arms?” His body left out a soft tremble, nervous of your response. 

“I don’t want to be caught by your brother.” You said with a stern tone. 

“What if…” He nuzzled your sternum. “Could I hold ya while ya fall asleep in the closet…?” You thought about it. It was cramp and barely fit you. 

“It wouldn’t be comfortable, Sans.” You looked down at him, watching what you could of his body. At this point you both were naked, his bone legs wrapped and twisted around yours, clinging onto dear life. “I know you want to hold me for as long as you can. I’m sorry. I’d rather sleep apart and me be here for tomorrow, than well…” You pulled his face to look back at you “I got an idea.” He perked up a bit. “You know how you got me in here?” He nodded. “Why don’t you do that so I can shower? We could shower together tomorrow morning.” Smiling wide, you returned his joy and kissed his forehead. “You gonna always be this cute and meek?” You joke and nudge him gently. 

Growling, he sat up and got to the edge of the bed. I guess he is not ready to accept that it is totally fine to be weak around people. You nudge against his shoulder with yours as you sit with him on the edge. “Ya ain’t gonna stay mad at me, are ya?” You say, playfully. He huffed and growled again, turning his face away. 

“I shouldn’t have ya in my fucking room treating me this way…” Sitting back a bit, startled by his words, you try to touch his shoulder. He pulled it away roughly. “Ya gonna fucking make me fucking weak…” He begins to mutter to himself, his hands grip the mattress. His arms shake with the force he is exerting onto the fabric, his whispering to himself got harsher and harsher. Listing off insult after insult to him, you can barely keep track.

You jump and instantly just grab him into a hug. You grip onto your wrists on the other side of his body and squeeze. He struggles and grunts, cursing at you under his breath. “It’s okay, It’s okay, It’s okay…” You kept repeating quietly as you squeezed his arms to his ribs until you can see a flash of red. 

Your back tingling, tears running down your cheeks, and you are next to the door of the closet. Sans is above you, tears back on his cheeks. His face is lit by the red glowing eye, his teeth bared as he growls. “Stop it!” He growled, keeping track of his volume as it is late at night. 

“Sans, it’s okay!” You sob out, your back hurting more as your brain processes the force the skeleton used against you. He shook his head, wiping tears away from his eyes.

“Ya don’t get it, ya fu-fucking idiotic FREAK.” He could not control his voice; it broke with every strained syllable. Unable to stop your tears, you cupped your hands to your face. “I should just kill ya right here and now!” He hissed at you.

“Th…then do it!” you groan. “Do it, you coward!” You almost yell at him, trying to be wary of volume as well. You looked up at him, face contorted in anger. He stepped closer to you after twitching at your insult. “Kill me and run away from this. Run away from anything that makes you feel safe, and comfortable. Run away because you’re a coward. Kill me and just be rid of me!” You tensed your body as you spoke fast, stumbling rarely on your words. Sans stood still for a moment, his features soften as you could tell he was thinking about it. “Running away is the weakest thing you could ever do, persevering through things makes you stronger.” You said flatly. Sighing he shook his head and repositioned himself to be standing up straight.

“Fuck…” He groaned and pushed his left hand against his forehead. He seemed to regret his actions. “H…hey…” You softened yourself. “Ya should eat that spaghetti; it’ll help with ya back.” His eye began to glow again and he lifted the plate to you with his magic. You held it and looked at his back.

“I forgive you…” He chuckled and shook his head. You knew he’d never say it, but he needed to hear that you were okay with it. 

“Please get some rest, I’m going ta bed.” He climbed into bed and faced away from you. Almost instantly it seemed he fell asleep. You ate half the plate. After a few minutes your back began to feel better and you reasoned out that of course this is magic food so of course it would have healing properties. 

While waiting for the rest of the plate to help your lungs from burning, you noticed once again Sans was having nightmares. Despite him lashing out, you still stood up and calmed him back to a peaceful rest. You stood there a little longer than before, stroking his skull slower. “I forgive you” is what you whispered this time. You understood that what he was going through was a lot of inner turmoil, and although you are aware your situation could be consider a case of Stockholm syndrome, you didn’t really care. Your heart still bled for him. There was years of abuse built up in him, with no real outlet. Although you weren’t sure what you were receiving, you were sure this was mutually beneficial. Setting that train of thought on the back burner, you go to his dresser and open the lower drawers.

All the drawers were filled with an assortment of shirts and shorts. You grab a pair of sport shorts, with a draw string, and pulled them on. They were kind of smooth like silk to the touch and tightened around your waist with the elastic alone. Sans must not have worn this pair a lot. You grab a loose white t-shirt. Putting it on you decide to take off the shorts and keep them in the closet just in case, since the t-shirt acted like a mini dress. Climbing into your makeshift bed, you settle back in and drift to sleep.

You woke naturally, only recalling faint feelings from your dreams. Vivid memories of warmth in your arms and soft whispers lingered as you rubbed your eyes awake. Sitting up again you think about the way everything felt. It was another day; you hoped it would end up better than yesterday night. Rubbing your head against the cool wall to help focus on something other than anything else; you are distracted by the bedroom door opening with a soft creek. From the light seeping in from the cracks you knew it was not yet sunrise, and possibly not even close.

The footsteps sounded lighter than Sans. Your breath catches in your chest. You will yourself to look through one of the cracks and notice the silhouette of a tall figure standing over the bed. Something soft was said, and Sans shifted. You could barely hear anything; the second time the tall figure said something was not much better. 

Sans roused awake finally after a third, stern grunt which sounded like a name. Sans’ figure sat up slightly before jumping back, startled by the tall figure above him. You could hear his voice crack.

“Pa-papyrus!” The moonlight barely lit up his face, you could see it contorted in fear. The tall figure took no extra time pulling up the covers and tossing them to the end of the bed, revealing Sans in his sleepwear. His brother tossed behind him the soft shorts, they land a few feet from the door. Sans was stuttering words you couldn’t quite make out as you observed what was going on. 

Papyrus stood tall and undeterred, the sound of his hands rubbing against the bare bones. You heard how the soft motions elicited the sweetest moans from the smaller skeleton. You wanted to be doing that to him instead. You never took time to explore his body before, ‘what an idiot’ you told yourself. A faint red began to glow from the left eye of Sans, his spine twisted upwards towards Papyrus’ hands, his forehead sweating. 

“F…Fuck…” You heard him whimper out before the taller skeleton got on top of the smaller one. “Pl-please!” Sans huffed between his sharpened teeth. You noticed a glowing at the base of his pelvis, it illuminated Papyrus’ thighs, showing him to be wearing just his nightwear shorts, a soft looking black. 

Shifting lower, pinning Sans’ legs down, Papyrus lowered his head and you could see his face and shirt. He was wearing a loose graphic tee, what it said you couldn’t read. His face was longer than Sans and had a scar over the eye you could see, which would be his left eye. You could see a faint glow of a darker red, almost a purple, begin on the other side of the taller brother’s face. Opening his jaw, a long purple red tongue slithered out and wrapped around the red cock, which looked rather small compared to any time you had to glance at it. 

Sans became whispery around his brother, more soft and submissive. As his brother pleasured him, he began to cry easily. Not noticing your own actions, your hand was quickly against your crotch, rubbing circles at the top. Watching this display intently in front of you kept your entire attention as papyrus seemed to move lower after coating the small shaft in purple liquids. The bigger skeleton moved to where his brother’s anus would be roughly and you couldn’t see what he was doing at this point. Sans’ femurs were much larger than you gave him credit for. 

“St-stop teasing!” The small frame shivered, his arms lifted up to grip his pillow behind his head. 

“You shouldn’t rush me when I am being so generous, Sans.” Papyrus growled loud enough for you to hear. He sat up, keeping his brothers short legs over his own femurs. “Just as I am being gentle, I can take that away, you pathetic whelp.” You could see Papyrus’ face tense in disgust and anger, as if he was disgusted at his own actions although he was the one to initiate them. Papyrus shift his position so all of Sans’ weight was transferred from the middle of his back to between his shoulder blades. This lifted his pelvis up against the bigger brother’s thighs.

Towering over his brother’s frame, Papyrus propped himself with his left hand beside Sans’ face. By the buck in Papyrus’ hips and the loud whimpering moan Sans let out, you assume that contact was made. You weren’t sure quite how this sort of sex works, but you didn’t question it. It didn’t take long for the skinny Papyrus to pick up his own pace, making the smaller figure writhe in pleasure under him. You lost track of time as your hand sped up with each thrust, soon you felt yourself getting ready to climax. Around this time you could hear Sans’ voice rise in pitch, getting close you assume, and you knew Papyrus knew as well. His hips began to rock harder into Sans’ pelvis.

Very quickly, Papyrus switched his position so his cock was out of Sans. His large hand pinned the smaller brother’s skull to the bed as streams of purple liquid unloaded onto the chest of the fatter skeleton. Panting heavily, Papyrus held like that for a moment, making sure he had emptied his load before standing up. His weight being pushed off the large skull, receiving a grunt from Sans. 

“Wa-wait!” Sans Called out as Papyrus turned to leave. “I was s-so close, Pap! Please!” Papyrus stopped before turning quickly. His hand struck Sans’ face, causing him to fall back against the bed, holding his left eye tightly.

“Do you think I, The great and terrible Papyrus, care about your pleasure? Do you think I am here for you?” He growled at the cowering figure below him. He gripped Sans’ chin and pulled him up to meet eye to eye, his other hand holding his brothers arm from covering the left eye socket. “Haven’t I fucking taught you that well enough? Or do I need to show you again…?” Papyrus dug his sharp fingers into his brothers glowing eye socket, causing Sans to let out a scream of genuine pain and began to beg to be left alone. As tears streamed down his face, Papyrus dropped him onto the floor and let out a half chuckle. “I’m glad you’re not stupid enough to forget that. Not that I would complain, I enjoyed using your eye socket.” With that, Papyrus turned and left his brother weeping on the ground. 

Sans stayed curled in a small ball on the floor, sobbing and growling. You assumed he was cursing at himself for being stupid. Being scared to come out at this point you wait and just watch.

Then Sans looked up and straight at the closet door, almost locking eyes with you if he could see you watching.

He stood and began walking towards, his eye sockets dark now.

You laid down quickly, pretending to be asleep albeit your rapid heart beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Papyrus is pretty hard for me, at least him speaking.
> 
> thank you so much for leaving kudos, and bookmarks!


End file.
